Alien Species List
Alien Species So you've chosen to be an Alien. Go on, take your pick... Alien Species Options Amazonians The Amazonians are giant man-hating women who live on Planet Amazonia. The Amazonians have been known to wear primitive clothing the same can be said for their civilization. Amphibiosans Amphibiosans are from Amphibios 9 and strangely have no bones. However they are supported by a system of fluid filled bladders. Their bodies are very flexible and they aren't very strong. They can also change the color of their skin, similar to chameleons. Blobs The Blobs are a species of jellyfish-like aliens of unknown origin who have settled on Earth, Venus and the rings of a nearby planet. All known Blobs are easily angered. They seem to have no internal organs, such as a brain, but they may have a network of electronic pulses that run through their gelatinous bodies. Cygnoids The Cygnoids are from the planet Cygnus 5. They don't have a great knowledge of human food or culture. They are Cockroache resembeling life-forms. The have Huge-Bulky muzzels, antennae, and various shades of red/orange skin. Decapodians The Decapodians are lobster like creatures from the Planet Decapod 10. There are many famous Decapodians like Harold Zoid a famous actor and his nephew Dr. John Zoidberg who ate the Earth Flag and then saved the Earth. Grunka Lunkas The Grunka Lunkas are small orange men who inhabit the planet Wormulon. Morboians Morboians are green alien creatures. Very little is known about the species; we know not of the name (Morboians coming from Morbo) or their home planet, and the only known creatures are Morbo and Fawn. We know from what Morbo has said however that there is a large Morboian society. Native Martians The Native Martians are the original inhabitants of Mars. They sold their land to the Wong family for a giant diamond, which they thought was worthless, as they had no concept of ownership. They left Mars, bought a planet with the diamond, and abandoned the Martian caves. Neptunians Neptunians are a humanoid species from Neptune which shares many characteristics of humans. There are a few differences though: Neptunians have pig-like noses, purple skin and four arms, and their hair is almost always black, dark blue/green or brown. Neutral People The Neutrals are humanoids of average height and build. They are hairless, their skin is a dull grey, and their faces are not capable of displaying emotions. In fact, it's not entirely clear if they have emotions at all. They have a very detached outlook on life. Nibblonians Nibblonians stand about one foot tall, hairless, and have two large eyes as well as a third eye on an antenna in the center of their foreheads. They are black in color, with pale yellow circles on their bellies and around their mouths. They are widely considered to be the cutest race ever to exist, though this is something the Nibblonians resent, even though they exploit it. Omicronians The Omicronians are a violent, aggressive race from Omicron Persei 8. Omicronians stand around eight feet tall, and have characteristics of reptiles. Their skin can have various colours, ranging from a greenish-yellow to dark brown, their eyes are yellow with oval pupils. Osirians The Osirians are the rulers of Osiris 4. A species that resembles humanoid brown/orange-skinned birds, jackal creatures. It is unknown which (if any or if not all) are native. Trisolians The Trisolians are a species whose bodies are made from liquid-matter. At night they glow as part of their nocturnal phase. Venusians The Venusians are mentioned in many forms. The painting Venus de Venus shows a female blob, so Blobs may actually be Venusians. Vincians The Vincians come from Planet Vinci, and resemble humans, but apparently live to be a very old age. They are also extremely intelligent as a standard, though this may be cultural and not biological. Yarn People The Yarn People come from the planet Nylar 4. Category:Alien